Always Found
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Come what may, they will always find each other. Snow/Charming.


It was more than a feeling that led him to the small cottage hidden by the thick brush of the forest. It was an intuition. He knew without a doubt that his true love lay just beyond those wooden walls.

His heart pounding in his chest at the thought of seeing her again, of clearing the mess she had created between them, he dismounted his horse and lightly wrapped the reigns around the nearest tree.

His boots crunched against the dry and dead leaves as he approached the cottage. He stood in front of the door, confused by his own hesitance and then finally, with a deep breath, knocked on the door.

There was an immediate hush from within the cabin and then, upon listening closely, hasty, whispered tones and scuffling across the wooden floors.

The door creaked open and the gruff face of Grumpy appeared. He eyed the prince for a moment and then his eyes widened and the door slammed in his face.

James stood there in momentary shock, blinking at the closed door. He then huffed, furrowed his brow in determination and knocked again more forcefully.

He heard the hasty whispers again and then seconds later the door creaked open again and appearing in the small space was dwarf he didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry about that your highness." The dwarf's voice was friendly but hesitant and he would not meet James' eyes. "It's not every day we get a royal at our door, you see."

James nodded, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to peer over the dwarf's head into the cottage for any glimpse of Snow.

The dwarf caught his line of sight and swallowed. "Is there something wrong your highness?"

"No..." He mused, his eyes narrowing into a squint. "I am looking for somebody."

A soft gasp escaped his lips. "The king released Grumpy, he-"

"I'm not here to retrieve Grumpy." James countered, his eyes flickering down to the dwarf. "I'm looking for-"

"We know who you're looking for." A gruff voice cut him off and the door swung open and Grumpy stood beside the other dwarf, the other five all huddled behind them. James met the short man's eyes and beyond the glare there was protectiveness and just a hint of compassion and with that look James knew the answer to the question he didn't ask.

He placed a hand on the door and took a tentative but determined step forward. The other dwarf took a few steps backward but Grumpy did not waver. "Can I see her?" And then added, more softly, "Please?"

The seven men exchanged hesitant glances, a few nudging the the one beside them and then casting a not-so-discreet look at the room behind them.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Grumpy finally said.

James sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair, his desperation written clearly on his face. "Listen, I don't know what Snow told you but it was all just a misunderstanding. Whatever happened, whatever what might have happened, it doesn't matter anymore I fixed everything."

"It's not that simple." Grumpy answered.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Something has happened..."

"What?" James hissed in horror, his eyes widening as his eyes fell upon the wooden door that he knew she rested behind. "Is she hurt? What's happened?" He shot a look back at them and at the solemn look in their eyes, felt his heart drop.

"Did-did the queen..." He paused and swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat. "...find her?" He finished in a low whisper.

Seven pairs of eyes widened and they all shook their heads frantically. "No." Grumpy was quick to reassure him. "No, she's alive."

James let out a soft sigh of relief, hating to think he lost her before he ever truly had her. "Oh thank goodness. Then what is it? What's wrong with her?"

Grumpy frowned and glanced over at his brothers and then sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

James took a step towards him. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. I can help her."

"I don't think its possible..." Another dwarf with glasses answered, tapping his fingers together anxiously.

"I can certainly try!" James answered, quickly looking over to him and then back to Grumpy and the others. "Please, I have to see her."

"You really love her, don't you?" A quiet dwarf hiding behind Grumpy spoke.

James' face softened as he nodded. "More than anything."

A rotund dwarf with a sweet face nudged Grumpy. "He has a right to know, Grumpy. He clearly wishes her no harm."

"I would never hurt Snow!" James was quick to reply and the narrowed his eyes at the bitterness that suddenly crossed Grumpy's face.

"Whether you intended to or not, you have hurt her."

James' heart sunk and he frowned heavily. "I don't understand.." The last he'd seen of Snow she was the one who claimed not to love him.

"Just tell him, Grumpy." The dwarf with the glasses demanded.

"Alright!" Grumpy snapped and then sighed, returning to James once more. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't intend for this to happen but she-"

"Boys!" A sweet, musical voice rang out from behind the wooden door and James' breath hitched in his chest at the familiar sound. Not seconds later, the door was pulled open and there was Snow, standing in the open doorway, dressed in a simple white dress, her curls falling loosely down her back and a curious smile on her lips. "Who was at the -" She paused at seeing him standing in the middle of the room amongst her roommates and her smile faltered for a second and her brow furrowed before a hesitant smile returned to her lips and she leaned into the doorway. "Oh, hello."

The dwarfs scrambled to the side, one grabbing Grumpy out of the way as he lingered, allowing a clear path between the couple.

His heart stopped for a second and then leapt into a fierce pounding at the sight of her. "Snow..." He whispered, unable to keep the smile off his lips as he slowly made his way towards her. He knew everything he prepared to say had left his thoughts as soon as she came into his sights but at this time it hardly mattered.

Her brow twitched and the smile slowly slid off her face as she cast a questioning glance behind his shoulder to the dwarfs, pressing herself further against the doorframe as he drew closer.

He only paused when he was within several feet of her and she visibly took a step back. "Snow..." He murmured and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He heard a few, quick footsteps run up behind him and one of the dwarfs appeared beside him, clearing his throat softly. "We were just about to tell you, your highness." He whispered, carefully watching Snow who was eyeing them warily. "She doesn't remember who you are."

"What?" He could feel all the breath escape from his lungs as if someone had struck him in the center of his chest and he glanced back at Snow who, to his complete horror, had no recognition in her eyes. "That's impossible...how..." He took a cautious step towards her. She didn't retreat any further but her shoulders tensed and she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. He didn't think anything could hurt more than the sting of the words she left him with that night in his castle but this moment was shortly making its way to the top.

"Snow," Her name left his lips in an unintentional whimper and her brow furrowed, her face softening at the hopeless tone in his voice. "Snow, it's me, it's James." He hoped with every ounce of his being that somehow it was all a trick, that she truly did remember him and saying his name would bring her back to him.

"James." She tasted the name on her tongue and a shiver ran down his spine and for a second he dared himself to hope. "James..." She repeated again with more recognition and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she looked up at him. "Prince James?"

"Yes." He whispered, his eyes searching hers frantically, looking for any signs of the Snow he'd once known.

"I heard your wedding was called off, I'm terribly sorry to hear that but I must ask, what are you doing here?"

And with those words his hopes were lost. The dwarves were right, she had no memory of him. He stared into Snow's bright but empty eyes and could feel his heavy heart breaking inside his chest.

"I...I..." He hesitated, for once at a loss for words in front of this woman. Upon first meeting her the only thing that was on his mind was finding her and retrieving the jewels she stole from him, he held nothing but contempt for the thief. Then when he had return to the castle, he would always be thinking of different ways to tell her how he felt until he finally couldn't stand it any longer and wrote it down in a letter. When she appeared in his doorway he was more than willing to explain his plan to her, how they could run away together and spend the rest of eternity living in a small cottage somewhere far away from castles and kings and queens and witches. And now, with all of that erased from her memories so as if it never existed...he couldn't find the words to say.

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror and she gripped the wooden door frame. "You're not here to turn me in, are you?" Her eyes flickered quickly to the dwarves, for a second betrayal and hurt pooled in her hazel eyes but James quickly recovered his voice and reached out to her.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't...I would never..." He cleared his throat and lowered his hands back to his side. "No." He stated more calmly. "You're perfectly safe."

"Oh..." Snow looked back at the dwarves who nodded their head in reassurance and then she relaxed and smiled, releasing the door frame and smiling at him. "Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm up for quite a reward, I'm afraid."

"Money means nothing to me." He claimed fiercely and her eyes met his and twinkled in wonder. "Nor do I think you are guilty of any of the queen's charges."

She eyed him in curious wonder, a soft smile playing at her lips as she pulled away from the doorframe. "How can you be so certain if you do not know me?"

He smiled softly, her words causing a deep ache in his chest. "I do not need to know you to know that the queen is not as wonderful as she claims to be."

Snow scoffed softly and rolled her eyes. "She's horrid."

"And you are lovely." The words left his mouth before he could stop them and her wide eyes snapped to his. He opened his mouth to apologize then a light blush coated her cheeks and she bit her lip, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Well," She breathed, trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to cross her lips, and she shook her head, returning to lock onto his eyes, "aren't you just a regular prince Charming?"

His breath caught in his chest. "So I've been told." He whispered breathlessly.

She smirked and chuckled quietly. "Well then, if you're not here to arrest me, what are you here for?

A tight smile crossed his lips and he let out a quiet sigh. "I'm afraid the reason doesn't much matter anymore."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Are you in need of something? If you are in trouble in any way the boys and I will be more than happy to help you."

There was a grumble of protest and Snow shot a look at Grumpy who now had his arms crossed over his chest and he rolled his eyes and she shook her head, smiling as she looked back at James. "Really." She reached out, taking a step towards him and resting her hand lightly on his forearm. "I know what its like to be a royal on the run, if there is anything we can do..."

"The offer is greatly appreciated but I fear nothing can be done." He answered dejectedly.

He suddenly yelped when he felt something small and round collide with his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw some of the dwarves grinning sheepishly at him while Grumpy glared with exasperation.

He turned back to Snow with a small smile. "Excuse me one moment."

She nodded, her brow furrowing in confusion as he turned and marched over to the dwarves, kneeling down to be at their level. "What was that for?" He whispered harshly.

"Our form of a slap." Grumpy answered between clenched teeth and James' brow shot up. "Don't be an imbecile!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're giving up on her."

James sighed, closing his eyes. "She doesn't remember who I am."

"So what? It's true love, do you think a bit of memory loss is going to stop it? You thought she didn't love you and still you came for her. Snow has told me many things about you and one of the many things she admired so much about you was your loyalty and determination."

James looked back over his shoulder to Snow who now had her arms folded around her, watching them all curiously, smiling as his eyes fell on her. The ache in his chest was deep but Grumpy was right, he loved Snow more than he ever thought possible and he simply could not live without her. If he had to get her to fall in love with him again - so be it.

He turned back to the dwarves with a determined nod. "Answer me this, though. What happened? Why doesn't she remember me?"

"We tried to convince her not to, your highness." The dwarf in the glasses piped in quietly and almost shamefully.

James' brow furrowed. "Not to what?"

"There was a potion." Grumpy replied and James' eyes widened in realization. "It was to forget her broken heart."

"Oh Snow..." He muttered, his heart breaking for her. She was in as much distress as he about their parting, so much so that she needed magic to relieve her.

Grumpy nodded. "Don't ever think that she doesn't love you. She loves you more than you could ever know."

James leaned back on his heels, focusing his eyes on the wooden floor below as his mind raced.

Her own voice echoed in his head: _"I know how this works. True love - it doesn't exist...there's no such thing as love at first sight or a first kiss." _

When the siren had appeared before him as Snow and drew him into a kiss for a moment he believed it was her and he was swept away but the more he kissed her the more he realized it could not have been Snow because just as he told her, he had felt true love, he had felt it with Snow and he knew that when he did share his first true kiss with Snow, the kiss he shared with the Siren would not even dare to compare.

He inhaled sharply as a thought came to him. He sprung to his feet, taking all the occupants in the room by surprise and he spun around to face her. She was now watching him expectantly and he crossed the room in a few quick strides.

"Forgive me." He murmured quickly and before she had a chance to question, he lightly grabbed her from around the waist, crushing her to his chest and bringing his lips down to hers.

She squeaked against him, balling her hands into fists and pressing them against his chest in an attempt to escape. Then, in mere seconds, she was relaxing against him, her hands loosening and spreading out to rest lightly on his chest. His grip loosened on her ever so gently as his hands slowly slid up her back to cradle her against him. Her arms crept around his neck as she pushed herself up onto her toes, bringing them even closer together.

He felt their love welling up inside of him and surrounding them in a warm haze. This was undoubtedly true love and undoubtedly his Snow White. His fingers gripped the ends of her curls, their passionate kiss drawing on for just a couple long moments more before they parted.

His eyes were the first to open, his hands sliding back down to her waist as he watched her, holding his breath. She let out a few deep breaths and then her eyes flickered open, locked onto his for a moment and then widened. She pulled out of his arms with a gasp and for a second he thought the plan had failed.

Then her eyes sprung with tears and she covered her mouth to suppress a sob. She whimpered quietly just staring at him as a thick silence fell in the room. She finally lowered her hand, drew in a deep breath and took one step forward. Her face wrinkled and with a small sob she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle and burying her face into his chest.

His response was immediate, his arms came around her, holding her tightly against him as he buried his nose into her hair, murmuring quietly to soothe the crying woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry, James." She whimpered, shaking her head frantically as she gripped the back of his vest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, not any of it. I..."

"Shhh..." He released her only to capture her face between his hands forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know, Snow, I know. It's alright."

She shook her head, a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hush now." He brushed her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I know why you did it."

"He was going to kill you, James. I couldn't let him, I couldn't-"

He once again pulled her against him, holding her tight against his chest, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. The couple stood there for a few long minutes, just holding onto each other as if they were each other's life lines until Snow had calmed down. Once her tears and sobs subsided, she let out a few deep breaths and nuzzled against his chest, a small but contented smile eventually finding its way to her lips.

After a few more moments of silence, Snow pulled away, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand and then forcing a sheepish smile over to James. He shot her a warm smile in return, his joy at the return of her memories sparkling in his eyes.

"You came for me." She whispered.

"I will always come for you." He answered, bringing his hand to her face to softly caress her cheek. She hummed softly as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment before they flickered open again to meet his and in them he saw all the love he always hoped he would.

And then she frowned, her hand moving to cover his and gripped it tightly. "James, what about King George?"

He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "You need not to worry about King George."

However, her frown only deepened and with her free hand she pressed against his chest to keep him at a slight distance to properly catch his gaze. "If he is out to kill you-"

"It doesn't matter."

"How dare you say that?"

"The queen is out to kill you and King George is out to kill me - I'd rather spend an eternity on the run with you than trapped in that castle." His thumb caressed her cheek and the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "Nor would it matter if I had returned...Abigail is as against the wedding as I am."

"The nag with the bad attitude?"

James cast her a disapproving look. "She is a very sweet woman." He couldn't help but chuckle at her not so subtle eye roll. "She was as brokenhearted as we, Snow."

Snow's brow furrowed, intrigued.

"Her true love was turned to gold in attempt to save her father and only very recently were we able to reverse it."

"We?"

He smiled. "Yes, we. She helped me escape from King George and in return I helped her find her true love. Even if I could not find you, Abigail would leave Frederick for nothing."

"Is that why your marriage was called off?"

"I originally called it off but Abigail confirmed it." He nodded.

She sucked in her lower lip in thought. "What does this mean for us?"

"Well," He smiled hesitantly as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I was hoping that it would mean we can be together."

A slow, bright smile started to spread across her face as she took a step in towards him, linking her arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Well," Her eyes twinkled in delight as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "You make such a charming offer, how could I possibly refuse?"

The grin that split across his face is one that couldn't be described. She suddenly let out a squeal as he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

She sighed happily as they parted, staring deep into his passionate blue eyes. "I love you."

He kissed her again, grin meeting grin and she gripped onto his shoulders as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Her hand slid onto the side of her face as their lips met in several little but sweet kisses and she laughed as he nuzzled her nose sweetly.

"Thank you for finding me." She whispered, gazing intently into his eyes.

"No," He whispered in return, "Thank _you_ for finding _me._"


End file.
